Hatred turns to Love
by CLASSICDUH
Summary: Based off of the 1925 movie version of Leroux's famous novel. Christine doesn't jump out of the carriage. She is very hostile toward Erik for taking her away from her lover, but later on when it's time to take the train ride, she has a change in heart. M for mild violence and sexual content.
1. Introduction

Erik had this carriage going very quickly, but I didn't know where it was going. I can't believe I had agreed to marry this monster in the first place. This was the monster that took me away from my lover and from my career that HE established. There wasn't anything to say to him... As he got the carriage going faster, I opened the door, thinking of jumping out. Something hit me. If I jumped out of this carriage, I would probably die by the mob running over me. But if I stayed in, I jeopardized my life...a life with a monster?

It was a hideous choice! Marry him, or die trying to leave. I couldn't chose, it was logically impossible. Then we stopped... Erik dragged me out of the carriage into this big house, throwing me into one of the rooms. He was in the big room with me, his expression read all traces of madness. He pulled a mask out of a bag and put it on his face to shield his hideousness. I frowned at him and gave him my most depressed look.

"Your pretty face won't help you any more! We're leaving tomorrow on a train to Germany!"

He sat on a sofa, his hands twitching every so often for some unknown reason.

"I hate you! I mean it, Erik! I'll never, ever love a monster like you!"

"Say what you wish! But I still haven't changed my mind! You will be my bride whether you want to or not!"

He stormed outside, leaving me an absolute mess. The only reason I didn't try to run, was because I honestly had no idea where we were. All I knew was that we weren't in Paris anymore. I buried my face into my hands and cried my eyes out, hearing a door slam and footsteps stomping over my direction. Before I knew it I was flung onto sofa and Erik dared to trample me under his body weight. He held my hands behind my head and looked me in the eye as I was trying my hardest to back away. But I kept staring at him, which didn't help much.

"Our train will leave tomorrow. The day after is our wedding. And you have two days to decide...marry me or suffer the consequences."

He let go of me and went to lay in bed, alone, I would not join him. He turned away from me and faced the wall, a weeping noise echoing in the room. I didn't know he had feelings so strong. I was always led to believe that men were strong and didn't cry, but Erik DID cry. I felt bad for him, even though he was a heartless monster. He had feelings? It never occurred to me. When he was around me, he never shed...no...he did. I just didn't want to admit it.


	2. The Train to Paradise

"Just sit here!"

He planted me onto a bench right by the train station as he bought our tickets. I watched as he was actually kind to the man that he bought the tickets from. It amazed me, he was a perfect gentleman and yet I had to hate him so much. It stuck out to me, how much he really cared. But now, it was time to decide. We were getting married tomorrow 'whether I wanted to or not'. But now, I didn't know how to decide.

We were ready to board the train, but it didn't depart until eight at night. Right now it six at night, and my belly was starting to rumble. I was getting hungry, but I knew Erik didn't eat. I waited as he came back with our tickets, his hands cold, as usual, but it was made worse by the cold winter night. The snow hadn't fell yet, but it was kind of chilly. Erik wrapped me in his cloak, took our bags, and led us somewhere out of the cold.

We stepped into a warm building and our cloaks were taken by a waiter. He guided us to a table in a dark corner of the place and we sat in seats opposite to each other. He took Eriks order gave us each a glass of champagne, it wasn't until then that I realized we were in a restaurant.

"Christine? Don't you want anything?"

"Oh, erm, what do they have?"

"Haha! Alright, just give us an order of filets."

"Right, Monsieur. That will be twenty five Francs."

Erik handed the man some money and gave the menus back. I looked at the menu and read the title, this wasn't just a restaurant, this was my favorite restaurant. But he remembered, he remembered such a little thing about me. He remembers every little thing about me and yet...I know nothing about about him. I felt sort of sick to my stomach because of how little I knew of him, I felt bad.

"I noticed you were hungry so here we are."

"How do you know so much about me?"

"I listen."

I smiled and looked at him with sympathy. Did I ever listen to him? Wait, he doesn't even tell me anything!

"What is your favorite restaurant?"

"Why are you all of a sudden so interested?"

"I just... I want to know a little bit about you before we get married."

His grin was smug and then our food came. The waiter set two filets in front of us and wished us a good night. We ate slowly, following every bite of fish with champagne.

"I'll tell you some things on the train ride."

I nodded and dropped my fork, now very full. Erik dropped his fork, stood up and pulled out my chair. I took his hand and he gathered our cloaks from the waiter. He put my cloak on me and put his cloak on, taking my hand and our bags with us to the train station. He gave the coach our tickets and we boarded the train together. The coach led us to our cart and showed us the way to the restrooms and dining room.

We went into the cart together and looked around, it was rather small. Inside, was one bed and a writing desk. There was, of course, a small space to put our clothes. And as Erik put the luggage in the closet, I sat on the bed and waited for him to join me. He didn't, he sat in the chair by the desk and looked over at me. I layed down, put my chin in my hands, and prepared to listen to him.

"What?"

"Tell some things. You promised."

"There was no promise, but I will do as I said."

Erik always was a man of his word, he never lied, at least to me. And as I listened to him go on and on about his favorites, he did something neither of us thought he would do, he actually took off his mask. As he finished his short listings, I stretched my arms and motioned him to the bed.

"No, Christine."

"Why not? We're engaged, aren't we?"

"As true as that may be, I do not deserve to lay with such a... Beauty."

"Please, Erik. I'll look away from you if it makes you feel better."

"This is strange, Christine! Yesterday you were swearing up and down that you hated me, and now you want me to lay in bed with you?!"

He was right. I did yell at him pretty harshly, maybe after our wedding he would forgive me.

"Fine, don't answer. But I'm still sleeping in this chair."

Erik slouched down in the chair, shutting off the lamp and placing his fedora on his face. I pulled one of the blankets off of the bed and walked over to the chair. I layed the blanket on Erik and went back to bed, pulling the other blanket over me. He mumbled...

"Thank you."

His heart changed as well, that was excellent.


	3. The Wedding

In the morning, the train was rolling faster, picking up speed and then slowing down at a station. I stood out of bed and noticed that Erik was still sleeping. I didn't have the heart to wake him, so I took out our luggage from the small closet and placed it on the bed. He immediately woke up, he was always a light sleeper. He stood out of the chair, taking his mask and put it on, along with his fedora. He picked up the luggage with one hand and took my hand in the opposite hand.

As we left the train, Erik took us to a small hotel called _Die Penta_. He stared at it and entered with our things and myself holding his hand. When we walked up to the assistance desk, the man stared at us with mad eyes. These Germans were, how do you say, creepier than I thought.

"_Staatsangehörigkeit_?"

"_Französisch_."

"_Ah! Quelle est la taille d'une pièce avez-vous besoin_?"

"_Juste une suite avec une chambre_."

Erik handed him twenty Francs and we were given a key. We walked up to room four and entered with our things. Erik let go of my hand and set our bags down by the closet. I explored the room and found it actually quite home-like. I was deep in thought, I thought about love, which was a coincidence. We were supposed to be wed in an hour.

I can remember from as far back as when I was seven... I used to dream of finding my perfect husband. A handsome, sweet man that I would have many children with and that would smother me with affection and love. When I turned fourteen, I dreamed of a mysterious lover that would sweep me off of my feet and make passionate love to me. At age sixteen, that's when I had more of a fantasy for love... At sixteen, I believed the story of the Opera Ghost and I always disbelieved that he was a disfigured murderer. I think about him and touch myself in vulgar ways only a woman can speak of...

Now, it was completely different. I didn't know I'd end up marrying this man... The Opera Ghost, my Angel of Music, my Maestro, my everything. I depended on him for the very air I breathed in the morning. I depended on him for little things like clothing, food...and even love. With my lover out of the way, there was only one man I could trust...Erik. Even though he was the one who took me away, he was the only one I could trust.

"It's ready, Christine. Our wedding is in thirty minutes. Here, put this on."

He laid a wedding gown and veil on the chair I sat on. He smiled at me and stroked my cheek once, laying a kiss on the top of my head. I looked at him as he left, at least he told me the way to the chapel, which was right across the road.

I stood up and looked at the wedding gown on the bed. It was lovely. It had a floral pattern, ruffles streaming down the skirts, a bodice that hooked in the front, a sash with sparkles around the waist, and short, round sleeves. I unhooked my gown and slid it down my legs. My chest was getting too squeezed by my corset, so I just took it off, letting my breasts free. Ugh! I could finally breathe.

I stepped into the gown and pulled it up to my arms, letting my arms fall through the sleeves. I hooked up the front and looked at myself in a mirror. It flattered my body nicely, showing all of my curves and attributes. Then, I grabbed my brush and raked through my mats, several of them falling onto the floor. I did my hair in a bun, using the veil to keep it in place. I looked in the mirror again and realized how great a bride I made.

Erik was right, again. I did make a beautiful makeshift bride. Although, only I thought I was a makeshift bride. I hurried out of the hotel and ran into the chapel to see a lady holding my bouquet of flowers. She handed them to me and said...

"From Monsieur Destler,"she said with a heavy German accent, "in his words...I love you, Christine."

"Thank you."

She gently opened the second set of doors to the chapel and I walked slowly down the isle. There was maybe four people there...the priest, that lady, and Erik and I. Other than that, there was no one. As I reached the podium, Erik helped me up with a hand. I shook nervously, this was a big day! I always thought that this big day would be with Raoul, but here I was...on the podium...with Erik.

We joined hands, in name of the _Katholische Kirche in Deutschland_. It was even more frightening being in a new country, but we were getting married here also. I wondered what would happen if I said I don't...

"Madame!"

"Oh! Erm...I...do..."

"Alright. Now, in the name of the _Katholische Kirche in Deutschland_, you may now...kiss the bride."

We never had our first kiss before, the closest we've ever been to kissing was maybe once by accident on the cheek. I stared at him for what felt like hours and he stared at me in return. Apparently he didn't know how to kiss, then again neither did I. I improvised, flinging back my veil, I looked at his swollen lips and quickly kissed him...just a peck. It actually wasn't as terrible as I thought, his lips felt...right. They felt perfect against mine, so soft and warm. I kissed him again, but longer, and this time with my tongue inside his mouth. I think I surprised him, especially with how powerful that kiss was.

"Alright, alright! I get it, lovebirds!"

He shooed us off of the podium and we ran out of the chapel together, hand in hand.


	4. Not Tonight

As we went inside our hotel room, Erik kept cooing my name because of that kiss. He was completely confused, I would tell him I didn't love him...and then we shared such a passionate kiss on that podium?

"Christine!"

"What, Erik? It was just a kiss."

"But...it was on the lips. On MY lips!"

"Erik, it's nothing to be ashamed of. We're married, you're allowed to kiss me."

"Aren't you disgusted? You don't think my lips are awful?"

"No. Actually, they're better than Raouls."

He sat on the bed, loosening the cravat on his neck, "In what way?"

"Well, they're thick and soft..."I sat with him, pulling off my veil and letting my hair wave, "and very warm."

I kissed him again and enjoyed his hands as they explored my body. I remembered, we had just gotten married, our wedding night... This was the night I always dreamt of, the night I spent a decade waiting for. Would he grant me this night to show him love? Would he show me love in return?

As he slid his hand up my gown and touched one of my breasts, I squirmed to get used the warmness invading my body through the nipple of my breast. It was a warm and wondrous sensation, something I had only THOUGHT of feeling.

"No! I... I can't make love to you."

He fell onto the bed, completely frightened by something.

"What's wrong? Does my body not please you?"

"It's not that. It's just that I can't... When you're ready, Christine."

Ready for what? As far as I knew, I was ready. I was subjected to his whim, and his whim said that I was not ready to make love. I wanted to, I wanted to see him...nude and exposed to me. But I knew that wouldn't happen, especially because of how insanely modest he was. But how bad could his body look, in truth? I mean, the worst it could look like is flabby or scarred... Scarred? Maybe. But he was anything but flabby, I knew that just by touching his arm.

He was muscular, as much of what I knew of him was muscular. He... He is only one thing, truly... He is a man. And every man has their features. Some are crude and gruff, others are weak and subtle, but then there's Erik who is all of the above. At times he can be a gruff person, but then there's that feminine side to him that makes him so irresistible. If only he would make love with me, just once, so that I could see what kind of a lover he was.

"Erik, please! It will be the last thing I ask from you, I swear!"

"I TOLD YOU!... When you are ready."

"And when will I be ready?"

"When you can see past my face and recognize the man underneath."

"Haven't I already done so?"

"Think with your heart, dear. Not your mind."

It must have been a riddle of some sort... Look past his face and recognize the man underneath?.. Who was the man underneath? He was obviously and emotional person, one with caring tendencies and the need for affection. He was already a lover, now a husband, but who was the man?

"The man is here with you... In your arms, in your soul, in your heart."

I looked back at him, surprisingly, figuring out who the man was. The man was no more than my Angel, the voice I used to hope would appear and take me under his wing. The voice I would hope to meet some day in secret and have children with...that's who the man was! The man was my lover, nothing but a man.

"Not tonight. It's been far to stressful. But tomorrow night, I promise you, we'll make love. And passionate love it will be."

He layed down and pulled the covers over himself. I stripped myself of the wedding gown, put on my nightie and slipped into bed, lying in front of him with my head nuzzled in against his chest. I watched as his eyes took in every detail of my frame before he kissed me, just a peck on the cheek, and cuddled me in closer to his chest. The steady beating of his heart soon lulled me to sleep.


	5. Making Love Makes Love

As I waited for Erik to get home, I set supper on the table and lit a few candles. I believed that this was at least a proper substitution for what happened last night. I put on a very thin, silk gown, wearing no undergarments underneath to make it very easy for him to get a glimpse of everything. It was one of his favorite colors...red. The hardest part, though, was getting the fire going. Erik was always one for darkness and I was always one for light and joy. I found that if you combine the two, you get an romantic glow.

Then I heard the door close and Erik had his back turned to the wall a minute, putting his violin case on the floor. I took a second to put my hair into a bun and watched as he turned back around, his eyes wide at my appearance. He slowly walked over to me and examined what I had done, he was astounded obviously.

"Christine?.."

I put a finger up to his lips and stared at him gaily in the eyes, "I'm sorry about last night. I was too imposing and you deserved some time to think things through..."

"No. I WANT you! I've already decided!"

I looked at him amazed, he had already made up his mind, hmm? Well, always leave them waiting I guess. I took his hand and guided him to the dining table. He took a seat and I dished up his plate along with mine. I sat down and watched a second as he savored the chicken breast. Along with our supper, I had set out two glasses of red wine, which he always said was his favorite. He took a small sip of wine and then went back to chewing on the stem of the asparagus.

I smirked and returned to my plate, which was already somewhat finished. I set down my fork after taking one last bite, unable to eat any more, and looked at Erik, he must have been hungry.

"Do you want mine? I'm full."I laughed in my head at the word 'full'.

"No thank you. I'm quite stuffed myself."

I laughed again in my head at the word 'stuffed'. 'Stuffed', 'full', I giggled at the words, and blushed, thinking about what was to come. As I stood up, I motioned him to the sofa with me and he followed behind, leaving his overcoat and cravat on the chair. I guess now that he was ready, I was sort of scared. In a way, I didn't want to lose my virginity yet, but then again, I was the one who wanted do to this last night.

We sat on the sofa together, an awkward air in between us. Erik made a move first and wrapped his arm around me. He was so incredibly handsome and his expression was filled with desire and want and fear, especially when I removed his mask and he shuddered slightly. His facial expression read all traces of nervousy, but who wouldn't be nervous in this situation? Then, when he turned his body towards me, I felt even more anxious. He was rock solid hard, like a real man should be, but EVERY part of him was hard. Maybe his eyes were soft...to look at! But really, even the palm of his hand felt like a rock.

He reached down to touch my breast and I gave him a warm welcome. I gently took his other arm from around my shoulders and placed the other hand on my opposite breast, closing my eyes at the lovely sensation as he squeezed just once. I moaned and nodded, trying my hardest to plead for more with the little words I had left. I could not bare the feelings his touching me sent through my body. Inside I was crying out, but really I felt pleasure in his hands.

He bent down and kissed me, licking the inside of my mouth and rubbing his hands all over my body. When he went further down and felt my little, wet area, I had to jump at the new feeling.

"Mmm. You're so moist..."he slid one finger into my sheath and moaned loudly through his mouth, "and hot..."he wiggled his finger as much as he could with the tightness surrounding him, "and so very tight."

I nodded and agreed to all of those statements with little to no words. He released my mouth and I panted into the dry, night air. I took the time to unbutton his shirt and vest, throwing his golden cummerbund on the floor. I put his vest on the end table and threw his shirt down, taking time to look at his glistening chest hair and large, muscular arms. He was terrific! Absolutely gorgeous! I didn't know why he hid himself like that.

"What do you think? Is it as hideous as my face?"

I looked closer and noticed thick scars going in a criss-cross pattern all the way down to top of his trousers where a bit a pubic hair flashed. I looked him in the eye and kissed him with lingering sympathy.

"Your beautiful, no matter what the others say."

He smiled at me and kissed me on the cheek. His hands slid to the back of my gown and pulled down on the thin laces holding it all together, the fabric falling off of my shoulders and down my chest. I shivered at the bareness of my body and my gown fell onto the floor. He looked so helpless and at loss of words that he seemed like a major virgin. Then I began to unbutton his trousers, feeling something rise beneath the garment. The rising object was hard and long, but I couldn't figure out what it was, for I knew nothing of male anatomy.

"Oh God!.. Christine, you're making it hurt."

Obviously whatever was rising was causing Erik pain, but the pain couldn't be that bad, he was grinning. I pulled off his trousers and looked at this weird thing in the front his body. It was large and looked like a rod...a really big rod! He looked at me curiously as I touched the tip of it, it felt sort of slimy.

"Christine?"

"Yes?"

"Do you even know what your touching?"

"No."

He smirked and chuckled a little bit. Bringing my fingers to his lips and kissing them gently.

"That is my manhood. Same with that,"he said, touching my womanhood, "being your womanhood."

I nodded and kissed him once again, rubbing his manhood and causing him pleasure. He released my lips and I bent down in front of his manhood. He looked down at me and raised a jagged eyebrow, stroking the back of my head very gently.

"Can I put it in my mouth?"

"Try it."

I looked at it and kneeled before him, taking the mass inside of my mouth and sucking tenderly on his manhood. I bobbed my head up and down on him and he let a deep groan escape his lips. I hummed onto his manhood and he had an issue about sitting down, his fists digging into the cushions.

"Oh...Christine...it's coming!"

He shuddered and this white fluid came out of him very quickly, leaking out of my mouth as I pulled his manhood out of my mouth, panting. I looked up at him and grinned, placing one final kiss on the base of his manhood. I layed down on the sofa and spread my legs for him, giving him a welcome into my womanhood. He looked over me and bent his mouth over my womanhood, getting ready to do something. He attacked me with his tongue, flicking it inside of my sheath and getting me all wet.

He let go and feasted on the little bud right above my womanhood, flicking his tongue against it hard. I didn't know how to react, I never knew pleasure like this, it was amazing! When he let go I let a moan escape my lips... I wanted more! He slid two fingers into my sheath, curved them, and shook. I no longer believed in his virginity, he was too good at this to be a virgin. After about two minutes of shaking, I squirted all over the myself. Erik stared at me, surprised by my intense orgasmic scream and reaction.

I looked down at my moist womanhood and took a deep breath, smoothing out my breasts. He held his manhood at my entrance and I waited for him to make a move, the move that would cause me to permanently lose my virginity. He probed me softly and then entered quickly, a good pain rushing through my body. He thrusted into me, pounding hard and fast and it felt SO GOOD! I didn't know how to react, so I instinctively let out moans.

I was groaning and moaning for seemed like hours. Erik was faltering in rhythm, for I could tell that at any moment he was going to explode. But there was something I needed before he did...

"Erik!.. Deeper!"

He nodded and pounded into me deeper, my moans turning into orgasmic screams. Then, finally, climax... We separated, falling together on the sofa and snuggling. He kept kissing me, making the pain slowly go away.

"Oh... Christine, you were amazing!.. To let me do all those things to you... Oh, you're so beautiful!.. And I'm a... I'm a freak..."

"Don't think that of yourself, Erik. You are much better than you hold yourself up to be. And I mean it! You are the most incredible man I have ever met."

"It's so kind of you to say that..."

He laid his head on my shoulder and cried tears of joy. He was happy...so I was happy as well. I put my hand on the back of his head and rubbed through his dark locks of hair. He was such a happy man now, and as he once said... "_Marry me and I'll be the happiest man in the world_."... He was right. Now that he had gotten over the trauma of making love, we could work on other things...

"I think the next thing we need to work on is your self esteem."

"Hmm. Any help from you will be accepted..."


	6. A baby!

As I promised him, making love was the last thing I wanted from him. But that wasn't the only time we made love... Over the past three months, we had made love a total of twenty times. Yes, but it didn't hurt at all, it felt quite wonderful. Every time felt like the first time, innocent hands caressing flesh, lips smacking together, limbs intertwining. It sounds like a vulgar thing to be thinking about, but in truth, it was as natural as walking.

Another thing happening over the past three months was starting to cause me wonder... I didn't understand what these 'symptoms' led to... I constantly vomited, I felt dizzy and weak, I ate strange amounts of food, and I hadn't menstruated since the first time Erik and I made love. I didn't know what this led up to, for I sure wasn't any doctor. But for the most part, I just wanted to know what was going on.

As I finished making supper and set the table, Erik came home. He stepped in, with an envelope in hand, and kissed me. I looked down at the envelope and he grinned.

"I've got fantastic news, Christine."he pulled a sketch out of the envelope and showed me a land deed, "We've got a REAL home."

"That's great! But, erm, I've got some news too."

"What?"

"Erm, you might want to sit down."

We took a seat at the dining table and I took a moment before I spoke again, "Erik, how do you feel... About having a baby?"

He stared at me wide-eyed, removing his mask and letting his sweat drip down onto a napkin. He looked up at me for reassurance and I nodded.

"You're sure? Are you sure it isn't stress or illness?"

"Erik, if I was ill, I wouldn't be standing or sitting in this chair. I'd be in bed all day. And it's not stressful because I honestly love what I do. I'm a housewife, and that's just fine with me. But yes, I'm positive that's what's happening. If not, then I need to visit the doctor, that's all."

He was silent for a while, not making another sound, asking another question, or even sweating anymore. He looked at me with sympathy and shook his head, holding it in the palm of his hand. He began to cry, but I had no idea why. I didn't know whether it was from happiness or sadness, but he looked sort of stressed himself.

"Erik? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you not happy about the baby?"

"No. It's just that... I'm afraid I'll fail at being a father."

I almost cried myself, remembering that he had never even met his father, more or less had a vague memory of him. But what his mother brought up was that no one would ever love him and he would never fall in love. That he was too disgusting for love and all of the branches it had because of a face, his face. It was always because of his face, no one cared for him, except for myself and this baby.

"Erik, I see you come home every day, giving money to those unfortunate children. Giving them food and hoping they'll have a nice day. I see how much you love children, why can't you love this one?"I patted my tummy.

"It's not that I wouldn't love our child, it's just... I never seen my father. I have NEVER had any male role model and I just want our baby to be safe. I am not a safe father... I never will be."he frowned.

"It's alright, Erik."I laid my hand on his shoulder,"I can help you. Look, you and I are similar. My mother died when I was two, I never knew her and I never had a female role model. All I had was my father, who loved me so much. And I know that somehow, some way, you could be the same loving father of our child."

He stared at me, tears swelling in his eyes as I took him in my arms and cuddled him against me. My maternal side was coming out, that's probably why I felt so caring right now...so motherly. And as I cuddled him, he cried. Oh, his tears just murdered me. I never liked it when he cried, and I tried my best to make him happy. I pulled his face up and looked at his tear-stricken face.

"Erik, you will be a great father. I'll make sure of that myself."

"... How do you know I will be?"

"Because... You're already a perfect husband!"

"No I'm not! I am a man! I shouldn't be crying like this. I should be comforting you because you're the one who is pregnant with a monsters child."

"Just because you are being comforted, doesn't make you weak. And I love comforting you. Also, this child DOES NOT belong to a monster. It belongs to a wonderful man who has shown me love and kindness can be the two most important things in the world. It belongs to you. My wonderful and handsome husband!"

He stared at me with lingering happiness, his eyes red from crying. I couldn't help but to think about the baby... I imagined a flawless baby boy, with glistening blue eyes and dark hair, just like Erik... Coming back to reality, I saw his eyes clear up and his smile grow. He kissed me with a tenderness so sweet that all I wanted to do was kiss him. The rest of the world went away and I felt heaven in his arms.


	7. A New Home and a Newborn

_6 months later..._

After being pregnant for nine months I was ready to give birth. We had moved into the new home Erik had spoken about about, gotten in touch with our unborn child, and he even set up a nursery for the baby. Oh Erik, I wouldn't trade him for anything, I wouldn't trade his baby for anything. This was the life I wanted now, this was what I was happy with.

Then, he came home, on this drastic day, with the doctor. I was lying in bed, experiencing the most painful thing a woman could experience, giving birth. But I thought of the aftermath instead...getting to hold my baby in my arms and see its cute little face. I always imagined this child as a boy with dark hair, blue eyes, and a beautiful grin. But that's not how it started, oh no! I have been in labor for almost five hours now and still no baby. It's really beginning to hurt.

Oh, who am I kidding?! It's the most painful thing ever!

And as the doctor came in at my seventh hour of labor he looked over my body, his stern, German eyes glaring all across the bed.

"You say this is the SEVENTH hour?"

"Yes! She... I just don't what to do!"

"Well, we're gentleman, aren't we? Lets help your wifey!"

He sat at the left side of the bed and coached me as much as he could. Erik sat on my right side, holding my hand and looking dearly into my eyes as I tried to follow the doctors orders and push. I couldn't really hear what anyone was telling me, it was instinctive. All I could hear was a bunch of yelling and my own screams if pain. Then I felt something wet graze over my thigh and blood poured out slowly.

I felt as though I was about to faint, then I heard something about the twelfth hour of labor and I just couldn't push any more... I fainted.

I was woken up by the doctor and then there was a priest in the room too. He said something about the twentieth hour of labor and I rolled my eyes, more blood coming out. No! If I killed this baby, I would not live, for I would kill myself later. Then I felt something rock-like come out of my womb, a head! I got excited and pushed more, feeling two little arms come out with it, then legs! A baby!

Erik looked at the child and fell onto the floor in tears, his sobs almost as loud as mine. At first I thought there was something wrong with the child, then I was sat up and I got to see my new baby boy. He was covered in the blood from my womb, but they took him out to clean him, crying and all. He was alive!

"Oh, Christine! If you could... Oh God! He's so beautiful and... Thank you!"

He bowed down and kissed my forehead repeatedly, so happy about his son. Then a little creature wrapped in blankets was in the priest arms, our child! He gave him a baptism and wrote a birth certificate for the doctor. Then our child was handed back to us and I got the chance to see him closer, without blood. They finally left and we were alone with our newborn.

"Oh, Erik. Look at him. He's so beautiful."

"I know. He's just so... So amazing! I don't know how to thank you, Christine."

"Mmm. I could just eat him up!"

Our little boy had the most gorgeous full face you could ever think of. He had dark hair and vibrant skin. His lips were pursed as if he were going to kiss you all over and his eyes, like all newborns, were shut. I couldn't wait until he opened his eyes so I could see how pretty they were. But that wouldn't come for another month or so. He really was a lovely boy, and he looked so gentle too.

"Erik. In honor of your father, I think we should name our boy after him."

"Charles?"

"Yes."

"If you say so."

"Well, he sounds like a nice man and I know you never had the chance to...well... Yes. His name is Charles."


	8. Nightmare

**I know I haven't written anything for this story in a while and I'm dreadfully sorry about that! But without further ado, here's chapter eight!**

* * *

My maternal instincts have been strong the past few months. Our little boy was now two months old, Erik was practically making a fortune, and I was a giddy housewife. I did pretty much everything a 'perfect wife' was expected to do. I cleaned, cooked, fed our baby; I even 'served' my husband.

Erik came home later that night, just in time for supper. He layed his violin case on a chair in the family room as I stood, rocking Charles in my arms. He came over happily and kissed me once on the lips, then rubbing Charles' head gently. Charles giggled at his fathers hand and pretended to slap it. Erik grinned and took him out of my arms, rocking him with the same gentleness I used.

I took Charles and laid him in a small bassinet that was right by the dining room. Erik and I sat down at the table and indulged in a wonderful meal. We talked about the day and all of the normal things that a wedded couple would. About the baby, the new home, and other details that can't really be explained. Then I began to daydream.

"Christine?.. Christine?!"

"What?!... Oh, I'm sorry Erik. I got lost."

"It's fine. Just keep focus."

Erik took our plates into the kitchen and rinsed them in the basin. When he returned, he came back with Charles; all of us went upstairs from there. I stared into the night as I walked up the stairs with my family; my own mind couldn't believe what I was thinking about.

Erik went to lay Charles in his cradle and I stood and watched as Erik wrapped him in a blanket and kissed his head. We went into our room together and quickly got into our nightclothes. As we laid down in our bed, I felt content. I had realized that, yet again, Erik was right. Soon I would grow to love him, and I did. I was extremely content and comfortable with my life; it was actually just the way I wanted it.

"Can I have another kiss?"

"Of course."

I reached up and pecked Erik gently on the lips, he grinned and cuddled me against his chest. I was soon lulled asleep with the steady beating of his heart echoing in my ear. I began to dream...

_I stood in an empty room, it was a pure yellow color. One side of the room was black and out of the blackness appeared my husband. The opposite side was filled with brightness and color, out of the color appeared Raoul. I turned back to the darkness and watched as five lovely boys ran around Erik, each of them kind and handsome. I turned back to the lighter side and saw something come out, this wasn't a child, though; this was more of a creature._

_It ran up to me and jumped up down calling, "Mama! Love me, Mama!"_

_It was a cry for love, like someone hand deprived this child of physical and emotional love. On the darker and lighter side, two other Christine's appeared. The darker Christine was the Christine I always wanted to be; she had several beautiful children, a loving husband, and a perfect love life. The lighter Christine was dressed in expensive silks, and abused her own son; that was not the mother I wanted to be. She also had an abusive husband who never loved her enough to begin with._

_I watched as this strange child begged the lighter Christine for attention; she beat him halfway to death. It was awful! The darker Christine treated her children with respect and kindness. What was this dream supposed to mean anyway?!..._

I woke up panting and Erik sat up with me, comforting me.

"What's wrong?"

"I... I had the most awful dream!"

He huddled me against his chest and soaked up my tears with his glistening clumps of chest hair, "I have bad dreams, too. It'll be alright, dear."

"There...there was this child...that I had with Raoul! It was hideous! It had no hands!..no eyes!.. Oh, IT WAS TERRIBLE!"

"Shh. It's going to be okay. Just get some rest, alright."

I nodded as we cuddled again, his heartbeat lulling me to sleep.


	9. The Train to Hell

Erik was sitting on the sofa reading the newspapers. I kept to my house chores and to Charles, who nursed me as I dusted the mantel and swept the chimney. Erik went wide-eyed and called me over; he handed me the paper and stood up to pace the room. I sat where he was and began to read as Charles still nursed...

_Monsieur le Vicomte searches for his fiancèe, Madamiouselle Christine Daáe. According to all of the Paris Opera staff, the infamous Opera Ghost has ran off with the young lady. Christine has been missing for an entire year and will not be left alone until found dead or alive. Christine is about five foot six with blonde hair and dark eyes. If you find her, please send a letter to le Vicomte De Chagny's mansion on Rue Scribe. _

"What the hell are we going to do, Christine?"

I stared at the paper once more, did people miss me that much? I stared back up at Erik and began, "There's only one thing we can do. We have to go to Paris."

"No. Christine, do you have any idea what will happen to me in Paris?! There's got to be another way!"

"There is no other way. We have to go to Paris and turn me in."

"Christine, what if we never see each other again? What about Charles?"

"He'll stay with you. I can't trust being with him. Erik, we've come this far. Believe me, we'll never have to be without each other."

"But Christine..."

"Erik. I need to do this. You need to stay here. I'll be back, I promise."

He nodded and took Charles from me. I ran upstairs into our room and started to pump milk from my breast, as I did that I packed a small bag with clothes. I finished pumping milk and left three full jars on the end table. I ran back downstairs with my bag and Erik gave me a handful of money. I gave him a kiss and said, "I left three jars of breast milk on the end table. Charles should be fine until I get back."

Erik stared at me with a sort of sadness, "What if you don't make it back? What if they take you?"

"I'll be fine. Believe me, dear. Even if I don't come back, I love you. Remember that."

"Always."

I stepped out of the house and ran up to the train station, which was right across the road. I bought one ticket to Paris and boarded the train quickly, with my bag in hand. I went into my cart and looked out of the window as Germany went away righty before my eyes. I never thought I'd call this place my home, but it was as home to me as Sweden.

* * *

**It's short, I know. But I promise that the next chapter will be much longer :)**


	10. Sadness

The train stopped in Paris and I got off with all of the passengers. I looked around and forgot where I was for a moment. Paris seemed different, more lovely than I remember it. I gathered my luggage with me and walked out of the station down to Rue Scribe. There was the Opera house, just as I remember it. There were dozens of people going and coming out of the doors, stars and divas were coming in carriages, and the managers patrolled the place.

I walked in with my things and approached one of the managers, he sighed in relief and greeted me, "Christine. Thank goodness you're safe. The Vicomte De Chagny is waiting for you in the lobby."

I nodded and took my things with me. Raoul looked at me and jumped out of his seat with happiness to hug me. He tried to kiss me, but I pushed him away, "Christine, we're lovers. Why won't you kiss me?"

"I'm married."

"To whom?"

"To Erik. We have a baby and we're just a big, happy family."

"To _the_ Erik. The man who kidnapped you and almost killed me and his own friend. You are married to him AND you had a child with him? Why? He doesn't deserve you."

"Raoul, whether you like it or not, I AM a married woman. I came all the way from Germany to tell you so and yet you have no respect for it, "I tried to leave but Raoul grabbed me by the arm, "Raoul, let me go."

"No. You were my fiancée first, I refuse to let you go."

Raoul picked me up and took me outside. He ordered a carriage and put a rag to my mouth, I then fell asleep.

MeAnWhIlE!

Erik gently rocked Charles in his arms while feeding him Christine's breast milk. It was hard to get him to drink it, but he had to in order to survive. Erik worried constantly about Christine and hoped that she would sort things out with the Vicomte; even though he was a little unreasonable. Charles then began to cry and Erik did his best to calm him down.

"Shh. Mama will be back. She will come back to us no matter what."

He stroked and kissed the little boys head and tried hard to calm him down. He sang to him softly just like Christine used to do and then he began to settle down. After Charles was asleep in Erik's arms, he was set into the cradle. Erik stood and watched over his son all night long, thinking about everything.

* * *

**It's short, I know. Sorry for the delay.**


	11. Distress

I woke up the next day in a crammed room, my clothing all gone. I wore this flimsy garment which I didn't recognize at all; it only covered my breasts and my bottom, which was awkward. I stood up and looked around the strange room then spotting a mirror; I rushed to the mirror and looked closely at myself, all I wore was this stupid flimsy chemise. Why? Why would anyone want me in this stupid garment?

Then the door opened and Raoul came in. I covered myself up with my hands and began, "Why am I in this? What have you done with my clothes?"

"I had to wash them. You got rather dirty last night."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, making sweaty love with a stranger is sort of nasty."

"What? I don't make love with any other man than my husband!"

"Not last night. You were begging for it."

"What? No, I couldn't have. I don't!.."

"Remember it? Things happen, love."

"I am not your love."

"Fine. Suit yourself. But good luck getting back to Germany when your husband finds out your pregnant."

I was entirely outraged, pregnant?! If Erik truly loved me he would come and save me from this beast. Then I saw an escape route, and open window! I looked around for anyone else and then ran to the window, it wasn't that far of a drop. I picked up the money Erik had given me and looked around for my clothes; just then, one of Raoul's stupid maids came in with my gown and I took it from her ungratefully.

I quickly put the gown on and watched as the woman left the room, locking the door behind her. I grabbed the money and slid it into my pocket, then jumping out the window. I looked around cautiously and ran towards the Opera House to assure the managers I was alright. They spotted me first and started asking multiple questions, "Miss Daàe? Is everything alright? We thought you were gone for good!"

"I'm fine! But I have to go back...to my husband. I have to go back to Germany!"

"Um, Madamiouselle, the tracks to Germany have been blocked off. I'm afraid you can't go back, yet."

I wept into my hands and then went into a rage, "What I am supposed do?! I have a baby who needs me, a husband that's lonely, and I just need affection!"

"Well, I have this map. You could go on foot, but it's extremely dangerous, "I took the map and immediately pointed out my home.

"Thank you so much, Monsieur!"

"Not to mention it. Just be safe."

I nodded and began my journey home, thinking about my family the whole way...

LaTeR oN!

It was at sundown and I knew that it was at least six o'clock; I would soon start to get hungry, but there was nothing in sight. There was a carriage rolling by and I waved out to it, it stopped right beside me. I payed the gentlemen five francs and he kept on going in the direction I knew was familiar. After thirty minutes or so he stopped the carriage on the side of the path and told me to leave; I, of course, did as I was told.

I found myself in the middle of nowhere, then looking down at the map in my hands. My home was at least two-hundred miles from here. I sighed and kept on walking until it finally started to get dark outside. I couldn't see a thing, but then I saw a bonfire and went towards it; thieves, all of them. They were bragging about what they stole, who they raped, and who they killed. It was just then I knew I was in danger; I felt stiff, hot breath on my neck and turned around to see this average-sized, scraggly man just staring mindlessly at me.

I was frightened, I couldn't do anything because of my status; I was a common woman, "Hey, boss. Look who I found lurking in our refuge!"

He shoved me against this young man who stood eye level to me, he was the only man in the group who could pass for decent. I shivered and looked around at the dozens of men eyeing me, now nervous, "What is your business?, "I couldn't answer, I was too scared, "What is your business, woman?!"

"I... I'm trying to get home, "they all laughed loudly, mocking me. I hung my head low and that young man lifted my head.

"You will never get back home on foot. We will grant you a horse on one condition."

"What?"

"Sex. Have sex with me, and I'll give you food and a horse."

I couldn't decide at the moment; cheat on my husband and be forever disgraced, or get raped and be an unholy whore, "What about my husband?"

"What about him? Surely, a woman like you in his grasp, his thing must be as big as a pebble!"

They all laughed once more, but I was the only one who truly knew what Erik was like in bed, "He's bigger. He's at least eleven."

"Mmm. Lucky woman. But, I suppose you'll be alone to get home, "they all started to walk away.

"Wait!, "they turned around, "What else can I do?"

He sighed and put two hairy hands onto his waist, "Either that or... Wait, how much money do you have?"

"Ten francs, "I lied.

"I'll give you the horse for ten francs."

I accepted the offer and mounted the black stallion, a beautiful beast, nonetheless. I rode off and kept my eyes ahead, think only of my family and my future.

* * *

**It's not as long as I hoped, but here it is. Thank you for waiting :)**


	12. Halfway There

**A big thanks to all of you for waiting patiently! Now, on with the show :)**

* * *

I kept riding until daylight came and the horse was starved. We both stopped on an open plain and the big, black stallion roamed around in search of some good hay. I just sat on a rock, watching as the sun slowly fell over the mountains. It was the most lovely thing I had seen in days, then I started to get hungry. A little bush full of blueberries caught my eye and I ran towards it, picking as many berries as I could until the door to a cottage opened.

The stallion galloped towards me for protection and I stood there blankly with my hands full of berries. An old man came to us with a walking cane and he stared kindly at me and my stallion. I could only stand there and watch mindlessly as the old man stared at me, he reminded me of my father, "What are you doing out here all alone, young woman?"

"It's a long story."

"Would you like to come in for some roasted goose? You can bring yer horse, too. I've got a big stable full of carrots."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it, "I followed him to an empty stable and put the stallion in. He immediately started to stuff his face with carrots. The man led me into his cottage, the scent of fresh meat filling the room, "Come, sit."

I sat on one of the chairs that was by the dining table and he dished a plate for me. He also dished his plate and then we began to eat, "So, what's your name?"

"Christine, "I said between bites of meat.

"Lovely name... Do you have a family?"

"Um, sort of."

"What do you mean by that, "he was confused.

"I have a son and a husband. My mother died when I was three, my father died when I was seven, and I have no siblings."

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's my problem, "I dropped my fork, suddenly not so hungry anymore, "Where can I stay?"

"There is an empty room in the back. I took the liberty of putting your luggage there for you."

"Thank you, "I stood from the table and went into the back of the cottage. I looked around and noticed that the older man had followed me, "Yes?"

"Oh, nothing. You just remind me of someone."

"Would you mind telling me who?"

"My sons wife. Oh, she was lovely. Can't remember her name for the life of me though."

"Do you a picture?"

"I have one of their wedding. Here, it's rather old so be careful, "I accepted the wedding picture and immediately recognized his son... Daddy Daáe! So that must mean, "That's my father! Oh my goodness! Does that mean you're my?.."

"Wow. I suppose so, "I gave him a tight hug. My grandfather?! It really is a small world, "You know, I have plenty of old stories about your pappy. He was quite the catch."

"Maybe some other time. I am pretty tired."

"That's fine. Um, where are you headed, anyway?"

"The countryside of Germany. It is five miles east from _Die Penta_."

"Oh. That isn't very far at all. You can get there in a half an hour on horse."

"Really? Thank you so much!"


End file.
